Star Wars: A Darker Threat An AVPStar Wars crossover
by jediman3477
Summary: Order 66 has been executed. The Republic stands on the brink of destruction as Anakin Skywalker begins his march against the Jedi Order and Emperor Palpatine begins morphing the Republic into a new Empire. Until a mysterious infestation occurs on Couruscant. An infestation that will change the Rise of the Empire into a Battle for Survival for all sides. Destinies will change.
1. Prologue: The Rising Tide

**Prologue,**

Tatooine, A week before the events on Coruscant:

The Twin Suns of the desert planet seemed to shine directly on the Zabrak as he walked. The dark cloak shielded his face as he walked into the Cantina, protecting him from the wind kicked sand and, more importantly, identification. He walked in. Loud music blared as always from the musical band playing on stage. Multiple people laughed out loud at the same time as they took in another drink of alcohal. The air was thick with smoke and a mixed smell of unwashed bodies.

But he was not here for the petty sights of a Tatooine Cantina. He was here on an important objective, an objective that would change the Universe forever. He manuvered past the drunk crowd and sat down at the bar. The Human Bartender came up. His face was wrinkled, his hair was balding and he was a bit plump. But his eyes shined with a burning purpose, a purpose to change the Universe as a whole. The Zabrak knew. He had the same look.

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"The usual?" He asked calmly.

"No," the Zabrak replied. "I would rather see the reserves."

Code words said and accepted, the bartender nodded and let the Zabrak past the counter. They moved to the very back of the bar, stopping at the inner wall of the wine reserves.

"Reign." The barkeep said to the wall.

The wall clicked and hissed and a hole appeared, revealing a small robotic eye.

(Translated from the Hutt Language) _"State your code ID or get shot." _The eye said.

_"Codeword: Bar and Keep. 2100." _The barkeep said.

The eye retracted back into the wall and the wall parted, revealing a circle of hooded figures around a table. They seemed to be interrupted by the entrance of the Zabrak, as one member had his hands raised as if he was talking before and the table was illuminated by the Hologram of a strange looking egg.

"Inner Circle, I am sorry for the interruption." The barkeep said. "But this Zabrak said the code that translated to meaning he wanted an urgent meeting with you."

A figure that wore a dark green cloak nodded. "Indeed, we do know him." The figures voice was dark and gravelly."You did well letting him in, Tyzar, otherwise he would have forced his way in."

A dry chuckle went around the table.

"Leave us." the figure said.

Tyzar nodded and left, the wall sealing behind him with a hiss and click.

"What news have you brought to us, our treasured spymaster?" The figure asked.

"I have just returned from the planet Coruscant, my lord." the Zabrak said. "I have extracted information that I think you will find most pleasing."

The Figure nodded. "Share it with us than, if you please." He motioned to an empty chair. The Zabrak sat.

"My Lord, as you known for a long while, Darth Sideous hopes to rise a New Empire from the ashes of the Republic, but we never knew when or how he was going to achieve it. My Lord, I have found out. He plans to use the Clones."

Murmurs went up from the table.

"That makes no sense." a figure in dark purple said. "The Clones are allies to the Republic and the Jedi. Why would they turn on them?"

"No." the Zabrak replied. "They have a mental chip, if you will, implanted inside their brains. This makes them loyal to the Chancellor, AKA Darth Sideous, as you've known. Of course, this chip can be broken if they befriend a Jedi, but those are few of the Clones. Most of the Clone Army can and will follow the order, lay waste to the Republic and rise a New Empire from the rubble."

The Figure leaned back in his seat.

"Smart move, Papeltine." He muttered to himself. "Very smart and strategic, indeed. But plans can be halted. Halted severely." He looked up at the table. "The plan will continue. This information has given us more insight on the situation on Couruscant and it is indeed very helpful, but it does not slow or halt our plans. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The table shouted in union.

"Question, my lord?" The Zabrak asked.

"Speak, spymaster."

"What species have we decided on for execution of the plan?"

The darkness shrouded the Figure's face, but the spymaster could tell he was smiling.

"I have chosen a species recently discovered by scientists over in the Outer Rim." He said. "They, I think, will prove most effective for our plan." He motioned to the egg displayed on the Hologram.

The egg's shell, instead of a hard property, was saggy and oozy as a Rancor's skin if it bathed in slime for a day. On the top were four thick, what looked like tentacles closing the shell's top in a circular pattern. Just as soon as the Zabrak was done examining it, the tentacles parted upward, as if it was a living, breathing creature. Out of the top, covered in slime substance, was a spidery creature with no viewable eyes. It's eight legs stretched lazily up as it climbed out of the egg, followed by a long whipping tail.

"We will rely on these spiders to get the job done?" The Zabrak said in awe.

The Figure chuckled. "No, these are not the creatures, at least not yet."

"Not yet?"

"These are merely carriers. They are creatures that hatch out of the egg carrying a small embryo within them. The Embryo needs a living host to sustain them, so the carriers seek out the host and, once they find them, they attach themselves to the host and inject the Embryo in. The Carriers than die. Meanwhile the Embryo grows rather quickly and, when it's big enough, it breaks out of the host and leaves to find a secure place to cocoon. The Host, I'm afraid, does not survive the process."

The Zabrak eyed the spider creature in both horror and fascination. "Wait, you said the Embryo cocoons itself." The Zabrak said. "What does it come out of the cocoon as?"

The Figure smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He said. He tapped the control monitor and a new image replaced the egg. It was an insectoid creature, completely black, it's head smooth and long. It's jaws were lined with jagged teeth like an acklay's and it had a tail riddled with multiple spikes along the line and honed in on one big spike at the end. It was lean, but it whipped and snarled its jaws fiercely. The Zabrak caught the site of what looked like a second mouth inside the mouth.

"What do you call them?" The spymaster asked in awe.

"I call them Xenomorphs." The Figure said.


	2. Chapter 1: The Seeds Are Planted

_Sorry im late on posting. I lost my outline for the story plus my college classes have come rolling in. But here is the long awaited continuation of the story. _

5 days after Prologue,

2 days before events on Coruscant,

**Chapter 1: The Seeds Are Planted**

The radar of the Smugglers ship began to beep wildly, illuminating the bridge in a flashing red light. Grandel Feek quickly moved to the radar. "Slow down our hyper space jump, TK-RY." Grandel said. "We're nearing Coruscant." Grandel was a Mirialan, complete with green skin and dark tattoos surrounding his face. His hair was slicked back and combed and his face held a constant smirk, as if he knew what to do in any situation. His outfit was mechanized. Moving up his left arm was a cybernetic enhancement that was a mix of steel and tech.  
TK-RY beeped happily and rolled to the panel. He was a simple orange astromech droid, standard issue and a bit wonky, but he held a courageous spirit and a smart intellect. TK entered the ships system and beeped. The ship slowed and the hyperspace tunnel dissapated. In front of them was the shining planet of Couruscant.  
The light from the cities shined miles outside the planets atmosphere, shining within the cockpit itself. Thousands of ships flowed smoothly in and out of the planet, as if a river.

Before Grandel could plan his next move, his ship, _The Scavenger_, grinded to a halt. TK-RY beeped in alarm. "A tractor beam?!" Grandel demanded. "Who would-?"

A transmission beeped to life. "This is Captain Trigot of the Republic Warship, _Riptide._ You are in Republic Territory, Smuggler! Identify who you are and why your here, or we will use destructive force upon you."

"Jeez, why such hostilities, soldier?" Grandel demanded. "I'm just here minding my own buisness and you come and disrupt my life."

"We have strict orders to screen any and all smuggler ships that come within Courscants orbit. We never know if you scum might bring destructive capabilities upon our planet. Now identify or we will fire."

"Fine, you uptight bog worm. My name is Grandel Feek. I have come bearing a delivery for Security Officer Olin Haynar. Check your database. I should be there."

The transmitter went silent for a moment, than fizzed once more. "Very well, Grandal. Your story checks out. Proceed with your buisness."

"Thanks, friend." Grandal muttered and he flicked off the transmission. TK-RY moved over and beeped. "I agree." Grandal said. "I got a bad feeling about this job, too."

**Daniel**

Space Port Officer Daniel Keel checked his datapad again. He frowned. "Why is Officer Haynar recieving a delivery without authorization from me?" He asked himself. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Knowing Haynar," Daniel muttered. "Its probably something beneficial... for him."  
He rose from his seat and walked out into the hall, swiftly moving toward the third landing pad. He had worked at his job for almost 4 years now, moving swiftly up the ranks by using hard work and determination. He had worked hard for this job and he hated to see other officers misuse their abilities for personal gain. The idol of that ideal was without a doubt Officer Haynar. He was power hungry Zabrak, willing to do ANYTHING to be able to be superior against others. He lied. He cheated. He stole. And he has not stopped. Over the past few days, he had roused all Zabrak Officers against anyone who wasen't Zabrak. That has caused over 11 fistfights and one narrowly avoided gunfight. The point was Haynar was trouble, meaning anything he ordered was probably trouble.  
When Daniel reached Landing Pad 3, he immediatly ran into Haynar and a group of his Zabrak cronies. "Whats the meaning of this, Haynar?" Daniel demanded. "Why have you ordered an unknown package against protocal?"  
Haynar smirked. "Calm down, Daniel." He said mockingly. "All i did was order a few dozen crates of medical supplies for our men. Is that any harm?"  
"Quit the bull, Haynar." Daniel growled. "I know the last thing you would do is actually care for any Non-Zabrak officers. You care only for yourself and that's why you will never rise above your soldier rank."  
"Is that so, Daniel?" Haynar said. "Well, you know," He got right Daniels face. "Things can change. They can change in the blink of an eye." A sinister look passed over Haynar's face. "Change is coming." He whispered.  
Before Daniel could react, a beaten up ship came down in front of them, resting gracefully on it's landing gear. The loading bay in the back lowered down and a Mirialen stepped out. His hair was slicked back and he was outfitted in ratty clothes and oil staned gloves. A pair of grimy goggles rested on his head. "Hey, i got a delivery for Olin Haynar. Olin Haynar here?"  
"I'm here." Haynar called. His sinister look dissapeared, but Daniel still felt on edge. Haynar was a troublmaker, but he has NEVER had that look before. "Did you bring it?"  
"Yup." The grimy pilot said. He went back into the ship and rolled out three crates, all with a green cross on them.  
"See, Daniel." Haynar smirked. "Medical supplies." He walked over and undid the top pf a crate. Inside were bandages and syringes. Haynar scoffed. "You always put me on the spot. Probably because he hates Zabraks and always outs them as criminals, the scum." All the Zabrak officers glared daggers at him. Daniel lowered his head and gritted his teeth. "Not even denying it. Tut tut." Haynar mocked. "Well, i better do what Daniel is not and help people. Come on, boys." With that, Haynar and his cronies rolled the crates from the platform and into the space port.  
Daniel breathed in and out. He turned to the pilot. "Do you know for a fact that theres medical supplies in ALL of those crates?"  
The Pilot turned toward him. "I'm just a driver pal. I don't check the crates i carry."  
Daniel turned toward the space port, remembering Haynar's sinister glances. "Something's going on." He muttered. "And whatever it is, it's not good."

**Haynar**

Haynar and his men rolled the crates down the hall toward a holocron holder. He and his men stopped and waited. Once the people in the hall cleared out, he turned toward the holder and flicked a switch in the bottom corner of the shelf. A Hutt voice came on. (Translated from Huttese) _"Message is unreadable. Would you like to try again?"_  
"_No,"_ Haynar said. _"I would like to reset."_  
With a loud click, the shelf slid aside to reveal a large mettalic room. They rolled the crates inside and set them down. Once they were set, Haynar pulled out his communicator. He clicked it on and a hooded figure appeared.  
"Is it set?" The figure demanded.  
"Yes, my lord. The packages are here."  
"Good. You did well, Haynar. Now, set the stage." The communicator turned off.  
"Yes, my lord." Haynar said. He turned and nodded to his men. They nodded and went to the back of the room. They came back dragging a beaten up civilian. He groaned and looked up. "What... where am I?  
Haymar turned to the packages and moved aside all the bandages and syringes. Carefully placed there were multiple slime covered eggs. Haymar picked one up and placed it in front of the civilian.  
"It begins here." Haymar said.  
"What? What begins here?" The civilian demanded.  
The eggs tentacles parted and thin spider like legs poked out as the civilian looked on in horror.  
"The beginning of change." Haymar answered.  
Before the civilian could answer, the spider creature pounced, latching onto his face. He screamed.  
"Change is coming." Haynar and his cronies chanted.

**Next Chapter**: Order 66 is executed, but at the same time, change begins. As the Xenomorph threat is unleashed up Coruscant, an old rival of the infamous xenos hears of the attack... and moves to join the fray. Don't miss "When Plans Conflict".


	3. Chapter 2: When Plans Conflict

_Sorry this took so long to update. College classes are nearing the end so I have not had a lot of time on my hands. But hey! Summer's here! I'm going to use this free time to hopefully expand a lot on this story. I hope by the end of the summer to have two or three chapters up. Anyway, here's the next chapter in the series :)_

**Chapter 2: When Plans Collide**

The Senate Tower:

Anakin Skywalker lowered himself to a bow in front of his new master, Emperor Palpatine. His face was horribly scarred from Windu's attack, but his yellow eyes still glittered with intelligence. "I... pledge myself to your teachings." Anakin murmured. Palpatine's chuckle seemed to resonate in Anakin's ears.

"Good. Good." He said. "The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as... Darth Vader."

Vader nodded in agreement to his new name. "Thank you, my master."  
"Rise." Palpatine murmered. Vader rose to his feet as Palpatine moved behind his desk. "Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators."  
Vader nodded. " I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate."  
Palpatine smiled. His scarred, vainey hands reached around and pulled the dark hood of his cloak over his head. The upper half of his face was shrouded in darkness, but his yellow eyes still shined in the darkness. "Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."  
Vader mentally hesitated for a second. His own master? Could he even...? As suddenly as those thoughts entered his mind, they were replaced by the anger inducing thoughts of Obi-Wan holding his potential back and always criticizing him. "I understand, Master." Vader murmered.

Palpatine leaned forward toward his new apprentice. "We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Vader asked.

Palpatine smiled. "Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy! And...we shall have...peace."

Vader nodded in agreement. _Peace._

**Mace Windu  
**

Windu woke up to extreme pain. He was in a high-class transporter, with a lot of confused patrons looking at him. He was covered in glass and bleeding gashes. As he tried to move, his lightsaber arm flared up with pain. He looked down and saw at the end of his arm was nothing but a burnt stump. He clenched his teeth to fight back the physical and mental pain. His memory also returned: The excrutiating memory of Anakin cutting off his arm and Darth Sidious throwing him out the window. "Get me to the Jedi Tower!" Mace groaned to the people around him. "They're in serious danger!"

**Haynar**

The Coruscant Spaceport:

The shelf slid aside and Haynar walked in. In front of Haynar, a pair of large metallic doors was shut and locked in front of him. Haynar nodded and turned right. He climbed up a ladder stretching into the ceiling. When he reached the top, he entered another room. It was filled with Zabrak officers working on computer and hologram systems, talking amongst each other. In front of all the systems was a large, wide, window displaying schematics, reading, and heartbeat moniters. Haynar walked past all the workers and toward the viewing window. One of the Zabrak scientists working with the schematics turned toward Haynar as he approached. "Ah, Haynar. I'm glad your here."

Haynar approached the window and peered out. "How are they doing, Germed?"

"Very well, in fact. Their numbers have increased at an amazing pace! The way they increase in number so fast..."

"How many are there?" Haynar asked.

"Well over four-hundred and their numbers keep increasing."

"Good. At this pace, Coruscant will fall in a matter of hours." Haynar raised his fist. "And the Zabrak's will claim what is rightfully theirs."

"Sir!" A Zabrak officer ran up to him. "I bring news from our spys!"

"Good. What is the message?"

"Sir, Palpatine has initiated his plan. He was found out by the Jedi and they attempted to kill him, but he killed a number of them, including Jedi Windu. On top of that, he has also recruited Jedi Skywalker to his ranks, naming him his apprentice."

"Jedi Skywalker?" Haynar asked. "Why would he want with Jedi Skywalker as an apprentice?" He turned and peered out the window. "The Dark Master didn't say anything about some Jedi FOLLOWING Palpatine's plan and her certainly didn't say anything about Skywalker joining his cause."

"Sir," The officer said. "How shall our forces proceed?"

Haynar continued looking out the window, deep in thought. "Germed, I'm giving you ten minutes. Then, your releasing them upon the Spaceport."

"But...But sir!" Germed said. "The Dark Creatures are not ready yet! There's not enough of them and they have not been trained to recognize our soldiers as allies and-"

"Then pull our soldiers out of the way. If Palpatine is playing his card now, then we're playing our card right now too, dammit!"

"Ye...Yes, sir." Germed put his hand to his ear. "All soldiers, we are initiating Phase Three. Repeat: We are initiating Phase Three. Evacuate your immediate area and get to your safehouse."

Haynar continued to look through the window, watching as the Dark Creatures swarmed eagerly toward the door, as if knowing of the impending plan. "This is it soldiers." Haynar announced. "The day we've waited for." He raised his fist. "To change."

"TO CHANGE!" His soldiers echoed.

**Dark Creature Number 167 CODENAME: Hellfire**

"Hellfire" they called it, thinking it would get used to the name. They called it Hellfire in hopes that once it knew the name that they have given it, it would learn to follow them. But the truth was, it only followed one: It's Queen, the one that gave it life. It had only one mission: To preserve the nest and it's species. Trapped in a metal room alongside it's bothers and sisters, it crawled over the interior of the room, looking for weaknesses. The Queen roared in misery again. She wanted freedom. She needed to spread her children outside of the confinement of the room. Her children increased their efforts. They wanted freedom as well. Hellfire clawed the walls. Freedom. Freedom! Suddenly, the sounds of gear's turning echoed through the room. Suddenly, the doors that confined them opened up. Fresh air surged in. Hellfire hissed in excitement, along with his siblings. The Queen roared and the swarm surged forward.

**Daniel**

Daniel sat at his desk, moving holograms and simulations around at a steady pace. Even at the pace he was going, he knew that the amount of Chancellors and Diplomats that were coming to Chancellor Palpatines meeting was likely to swamp the Spaceport and cause traffic buildup as far as the eye could see.

"Whatever the Chancellor's planning," Daniel said. "I hope it's worth all this."

As soon as Daniel said that, the lights flickered for a moment. He looked up in confusion. The lights never flickered before. They flickered again, than shut down altogether. He was surrounded by complete darkness. His hand instictivly went to his communicator.

"Officer Neyto," He said. "The power has gone out in my office. Is something wrong with the input systems in my room?"

"It's not just you, Commander Daniel." Neyto reported. "The entire spaceport is without power. Hangers, the Armory, Communications. It's all down."

"All power down?!" This is the first time that Daniel has ever experienced a full power outage of the entire Spaceport, which means only one thing: Sabotage. "Send some officers down to the Generator Room. See if they can restore power."

"Yes, sir." Neyto said.

Daniel left his office and entered the dark halls. Civilians who were in the hall when the power went out immediatly surged toward Daniel. "What happened?" "Are we under attack?" "Did we blow a breaker?"

"I don't know what happened. My officers are working to restore power now. Please be patient." He moved his way through the crowd and toward the stairs. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. "Daniel here." he said.

"Commander Daniel!" A staticy voice cried. "Send reinforcements to the Drop Off Point! They're everywhere! We won't be able to hold them off!"

Daniel stopped. "What?! Who's attacking you?!"

"We don't know! They just appeared out of nowhere! All black insectoids! They're killing everyone! I lost half my squad! We're surrounded!" The comunicator filled with the sounds of blasters firing and unearthly squeals. "We have to retreat! We can't hold them! Argh!" The communication suddenly dropped.

"Officer! Officer come in!" Daniel shouted into his communicator. There was no response. Daniel drew his blaster and ran down the steps. "All officers! Report to Drop Off Point! We have insectoid creatures attacking! Evacuate all civilians in sight! Any insectoid sighted you are required to shoot on sight!" Daniel reached the bottom of the steps and ran down the darkened halls. As he neared the Drop Off Point, screaming civilians became a common sight. Daniel directed them toward avalible exits and continued on his mission. Then he arrived. The Drop Off Point was in shambles. Little fires dotted the ground. Blaster burn marks peppered the walls. Daniel heard distant blaster fire and screeches. As he decended deeper into the chaos, he found the bodies. Officers disembowled, staring at the ceiling with shocked expressions, holes in their heads, missing limbs. Spit filled Daniel's mouth as he tried to contain his vomit. "What the hell did this?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, something scraped behind him. He drew his blaster and whirled around. Nothing. He kept his blaster drawn and backed away. He felt something drip on his shoulder. He put his hand to his shoulder and came away with a sticky, spitty substance. He looked up just as a hiss filled his head. A black force landed on him and pinned him to the ground. Staring into Daniels eyes was total darkness. It had no eyes. Drool dripped off it's jagged fangs. A long tail whipped behind it. It hissed once more. Daniel tried to move but it's strength was surprising. It's jaws slowly drew open and what looked like a fanged worm exited from it's mouth. Daniel closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable.

Instead, the sound of a blaster firing reached Daniel's ears. A shrill shriek tore through his mind. Drool splattered over Daniel's face. His leg suddenly filled with excrutiating pain. He opened his eye's and saw the creature on the ground beside him, missing a leg. He looked at his leg and saw it smoking and burning. He desperatly patted his leg, hoping to put it out, but the pain intensified. A figure strode past him, put a blaster to the Dark Creature's head and fired, splattering black chunks and blood across the floor. "Is that officer still alive or not, Hemmor?" the figure said.

Another figure, Hemmor, Daniel suspected, loomed over him. "Holy crap! It's not an Officer. It's commander Daniel! And he's alive." He reported. "But he has acid burning through his leg."

"Acid?!" Daniel demanded. "How...Why..." Then the pain overtook his words.

"Easy there." Hemmor said. "We have to take him to a medic, Zabor. Otherwise, that leg is gone."

"Agreed." Zabor said. A trio of hisses rushed through the hall. "Oh crap. We've got more incoming."

"More?!" Daniel demanded.

"Can you still work a blaster, Commander?"

"Y...Yes. Yes I can."

"Good." Hemmor said and he handed him a blaster. The hisses got louder. "I hope your a good enough aim, Commander."

"I hope so too." Daniel said as he primed his blaster.

**Crossbones**

The Elite Hunter sat cross-legged in front of his shrine, examining the Zeto skull that he aquired in the Kreo Galaxy. Hunting for over nintey years, Crossbones has hunted and he has earned enough respect to put together his own clan of Hunters, but the challenge was trying to find a suitable first hunt for his clan. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. He got up and answered. The Voice of the Elders came on. "Crossbones, we have found a suitable hunt for your clan. On an industrial planet in the Xano Galaxy is an industrial planet. It has recently begun the stages of a Serpent Infestation, not of our doing. It has a large population of pirates, warriors, and beasts. We have chosen to send your clan in. If you succed in stopping the infestation, we will add more warriors to your clan and you will be considerd for many more hunts. Do you accept?"

Crossbones stood and drew his spear. He rose it up in the air and roared. Seconds later, the roar's of his clan echoed him. The Hunt has begun.

**Next Chapter: **As the Spaceport tears itself apart from a battle to stop the wave, the Xenomorphs begin their attack on the city itself, right as Anakin begins his march on the Jedi Temple. As the two forces collide, both sides will call on every plan they have for survival. As the war shakes Courascant, the Clan of Crossbones will begin their campaign. Don't miss "The Lesser of Two Evils."


	4. Chapter 3: The Lesser of Two Evils

_Sorry this chapter came later then expected. I traveled MUCH more then anticipated this summer and I was away from my laptop much longer then anticipated. But here is the third chapter in the Star Wars/ Aliens VS Predator Crossover.  
_

**Chapter 3: The Lesser of Two Evils**

**Trigot**

"What do you mean we can't land?!" Trigot demanded to the hologram. "I'm low on supplies and fuel is running out as well. We need to land!"

"I'm sorry, Commander," the ground control unit said again. "But at this time, we are not allowed to let you land. We have had reports of riots in one of our spaceports and we are in a state of caution to make sure nothing like that occurs in our port. Until it's lifted, you can not land."

"Riots? What the hell are they rioting about?!"

"It's unclear at this time, Commander."

Trigot ran his hands through his dark hair as his rage boiled over. "Your saying you expect us to sit here until it's all clear?! We don't know how long that's going to be!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but-"

Trigot slammed his hand on the control pad and ended the transmission. A silence decended on the bridge. "What do we do now, Commander?" Kenon, his Zabrak communications officer, asked.

Trigot kept his head lowered and took a couple of deep breaths. Finally, he looked up. "We're going to hold our position here for now. At least that way we can save some fuel." Trigot fully rose and turned toward his opeaters on their numerous computer systems. "Alright gentlemen, we still have a job to do. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Just keep to your jobs and we'll land soon enough." The operators went back to their work. Trigot turned and looked out the side window, down at the shining ball of Coruscant. "They better resolve this soon."

**Crossbones**

"...Better resolve it soon." "... Do we do now, Commander?" "... What the hell are they rioting about?" "...Still have a job to do. Keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity."

Crossbones studied the Human's words in annoyance. Their spacecraft was located and blocking the perfect entrance point for Crossbones and his warriors. He ran his reptillian fingers across the control module. Letting the spacecraft stay where it was was not an option, but destroying it would have definately divert attention to the Hunter's location. That left only one option. Crossbones layed a hand atop the glowing symbol on his control module and activated it. The Clan's carrier ship uncloaked as the weapon armed.

"...Hell is that thing?" "...igot, what is that?"

Those we're the last transmissions from the enemy ship heard before the EMP wave swiftly extended from the Clan's Carrier and slammed into the Human Spacecraft with such force that the ship tilted violently to one side. Electricity danced and arked across the ship. The lights inside flickered and went out and the methodical hum of the ship's engines that the Carrier's Audio was able to pick up before lowered and died. Crossbones ran another diagnostics on the enemy ship. Communications were shattered. Power was down and shields were down. Satisfied with the outcome, Crossbones turned to his clansmen behind and let loose a triumphent roar. They roared in union and entered their pods. As Crossbones entered his own pod alongside his two elites, Bloodtip and Warzone, he readied his weaponry for the swiftly approaching Hunt. With a boom, the pods containing the Hunters hurtled toward the planet.

**Grandel**

"TK-RY, heat up the engines. I need a drink and the alcohal here tastes like Rancor piss."

TK-RY beeped and rolled to the end side of _The Scavenger _and began to steadily warm the engines. Besides the alcohal, Grandel wanted to leave for another reason. Ever since he delivered those packages about a day or two ago, he wanted to leave. Something in his gut told him not to stick around. Something was coming, something bad. His gut feeling worsened as soon as the lights went out, forcing him to fuel his ship manually. He was grounded for the main reason of refuling, but now that his ship was almost full on fuel, he was going to leave this forest-forsaken planet and hopefully never come back.

Grandel was loading the last of his supplies into the ship when he heard TK-RY beep wildly. "TK?" Grandel called. His droid beeped again. Curosity winning him out, he went out toward the back engines. TK was shaking violently, incoheriently beeping desperately. "Slow down, buddy." Grandel pleaded. "What's gotten into you?"

TK beeped slower. "Spaceport Lockdown in effect? I'm sorry, TK, but screw that. I'm leaving regardless of what Spaceport Security says. Have them bill me."

TK beeped again, but Grandel was already moving back towards the ship's entrance. Before he entered, he heard the sparking and grinding of what sounded like a plasma blade burning through something. He turned and saw sparks flying from the seal of his hanger door. "TK, who is that?" TK beeped. "What do you mean you don't know?! You can control security cameras!" TK beeped again. "Cameras are down?! Damn it!" Grandel drew his blaster as the door's seal was broken. After a cold thirty seconds, the doors dragged open. They poured in, over twenty security officers and thirty civilians, all of them carrying the same desperate expression: scared and clammering to get out. Their looks alone sent a chill through Grandels blood.

A very large Mirialan stormed toward Grandal. "Are you the pilot of this ship?!" he demanded.

"I am." Grandel confirmed. "Why? Whats going on?"

"What's going on?!" The officer exclaimed. "We are currently under complete assault from unknown black insectoid like creatures! They've killed many of our officers and even more civilians! We are currently in the process of evacuating every civilian we can in any ship we can find. And right now..." He pointed at _The Scavenger_. "That's you."

"What?!" Grandel demanded. "But my ship can't hold that many civilians at once."

The officer took another look at his ship. "Then we're going to have to make trips back and forth between here and our medical ship until we're clear of civlians. Walnor!"

A skinny black haired human ran up. "Yes, Captain Rashno?"

"Your piloting this ship back and forth and dropping off civilians at the medical unit until we're clear? Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Wait, why is he piloting them? I have better experience flying my ship!"

"One," Rashno began. "Walnor has piloted all amounts of smuggler and pirate ships, so he has more experience flying your ship then you could ever know. Two, he knows where the medical ship is. Three, being a trained medic, he can stabilize those who are critical condition until they reach the ship. Four, I need you down here to hold the line with us."

Grandel was baffled. "What makes you think I'm a warrior?"

Rashno looked him over. "A warrior? No. A fighter? Yes. You are currently weilding double blasters, are you not? No doubt you have a couple of gernades pinned to your belt as well. You are a Smuggler, so you no doubt have had at least very extensive training with them, as your jobs are notoriously dangerous. Thats enough to convince me you'll be able to hold the line with us."

Grandel knew he was right. He was definately a fighter, but only on single fighting. He had never done battles before and that scared him a little. This was a situation where he couldn't kid around. There was a possiblity he could be killed. He could just leave and leave planet, escaping the horror's of whatever was coming. Then he looked over at the group of scared civilians, kids with tear streaked cheeks and adults with scared eyes. A saying that one of his former enemies said popped into his head. "Better you then them." This time, the saying accounted for something. Better you then them. "Okay." Grandel said. "Okay, I'll hold the line with you."

Rashno nodded. "Your a good soldier. Whats your name, son?"

"Grandel."

Rashno nodded once more, then turned toward the pilot. "Start loading up the civilians."

As the civilians entered _The Scavenger, _Grandel looked back at TK, who seemed to be watching the civilians curiously. "TK!"

TK looked up and beeped.

"Go with Walnor. Follow his commands. Help him when neccessary. You got that?"

TK beeped sadly. "No, buddy. I'm not coming this time. I've got to stay behind for a while. But I'll be here when you get back. It's okay."

TK was silent for a moment, then beeped slowly and boarded the ship. Grandel pulled out his blasters and walked over to the Officers, who were priming their blasters, guns, and turrets. Rashno was setting up a basic wall between the port entrance and _The Scavenger. _Whatever wanted the civilians would have to get past the Officer's barricade. Rashno turned to him as he approached. "Be ready. We have about five minutes."

"Five minutes till what?

Rashno glared toward the entrance, which was being torched shut by the Officers. "Before they come."

**CODENAME: Hellfire**

The Human screamed for a moment as Hellfire dug it's inner mouth into his head before going silent. Around it, Hellfire heard it's brothers and sisters ethier killing or dragging the other officers off. The Compound was swiftly falling around them. The enemy was being driven off. Soon this will become the Queen's Grand Nest. It will be the driving point for the new Planetwide Nest. Hellfire dug its claws into the wall and climbed through the hall. There. A large cluster of Hosts were gathered in one room. They will provide sutable incubators and food for the young ones. Hellfire raised it's head and let out an echoing hiss. It's bretheren stopped their attack and gathered behind Hellfire. Together, the Swarm surged toward the cluster of survivors, ready to add them to their world.

**Haynar**

"The Spaceport is being swiftly overtaken, sir." Germed reported. "The Officers are being driven back and the Dark Creatures have begun to swarm outside the Spaceport. The Infestation has begun."

Haynar smirked. "Good. I'd like to see that idiot Daniel out think his way out of this. Soon, every non-Zabrak will be cleansed from Courascant and the new Zabrak order will rise." He turned toward his followers. "Prep my ship. Prepare to take us off planet." His followers bowed and left the room.

"Sir? A moment?"

"What is it, Germed?"

"Sir, I just want you know that we have taken casualties as a result of the Dark Creatures. Our own warriors have been killed."

"We predicted this, Germed. Sacrifices were to be made. They are being made. Change is only made through sacrifice."

"Yes, sir. I know that, sir. But the casualties happened at your hanger prep station."

Haynar turned to him in confusion. "That's impossible. That section is sealed. We said there was no way they could break through."

"Yes, sir. I know. But... they etched their way through the walls and ambushed the warriors there and killed them. They're... breaking OUR defenses sir."

"What?" A loud bang startled Haynar. On the window outside was a Xenomorph. It hissed in anger, splattering saliva all over the window. It struck the window with its tail. When the window held, it hissed again and moved up the window. Haynar stared in shock. The window held, but where the Xeno's tail had struck, was a crack in the window. "Prep my ship." Haynar hissed. "PREP IT NOW!"

**Grandel**

"They're at the door! Prep your weapons!" Rashno orderd.

The second round of civilians had just left the hanger, just as the door's started to scratch. Grandel brought out his pistols and aimed, mimicking the officers around him. The door continued to scratch. The scratching went on for a while before it suddenly stopped. The silence went on long enough to make Grandel nervous. "Did...did they leave?" One officer asked. Rashno shook his head no.

"Thats not like them. They dont give up this easily."

Just as he stated that, the walls around the metal door started to buldge and bend, as if something was pushing against it. "They're pushing through the walls!" Grandel shouted as the Insectoids bursted through. They came like a wave, surging straight toward the line. Galleon guns, pistols, gernade launchers and Grandel's blasters opened up, striking down multiple enemies. They let out the most unearthly squeal that Grandel had ever heard. Their blood...God, their blood...Steamed and burned the ground black around them. No matter how many fell, they kept coming. Grandel had never faced an enemy like this. They just kept coming. The Line was being held, but they kept coming. Just when Grandel thought they would be overwhelmed, the wave all but stopped, like someone turned an off switch.

The only sound that was heard was the smoking blasters and the burning floor. "What...what happened?" An officer asked. "Why did they stop?"

Grandel had the same question. Why, after all that effort, did they stop?

**CODENAME: Hellfire**

Hellfire led the swarm up. Their first attempt at getting the survivors was met by slaughter. There was no way they could get past the entrance without death. The Queen does not like it when her children die. An alternate route. They needed an alternate route. Hellfire climbed up through the air vents, followed by it's bretheren. They climbed, undetected, unoticed through the air vents. Hellfire stopped and peered down a grate and saw the line. Hallfire hissed and its bretheren and began to claw through the metal vent. The Officers only had time to look up before the vent broke and Hellfire and his Swarm dropped straight on top of them.

**Trooper Name: Snowball**

The march was synchronized. The Clone Army, led by Anakin Skywalker, continued their march toward the Jedi Temple. Snowball, one of the Clone Commanders, marched methodically alongside his troopers. His mission rang in his mind. "Destroy the Jedi Temple. No survivors." "Jedi are allies. They are friends." Snowball shook his head again. "No! Jedi are the enemies! They must be eleminated!" he said aloud. "Yes, sir!" his men echoed. Their march continued toward the Jedi Temple. "Soon." Snowball thought. "Soon we will..." He was cut off by the sound of...hissing? A hissing so loud the march stopped. "What is that?!" Anakin demanded. The Clones turned to each other in confusion. "I can't sense anything!" Anakin yelled. "Clones! Spread out! Find the source of that hissing! It might be the Jedi trying to ambush us!" "Yes, sir!" The Clones shouted in union.

"Blizzard Battalion! Follow me! We will find that Jedi scum!" Snowball and his men spread out across the Cantinas and shops. It was about this time Snowball really looked around and noticed: The Cantina's were empty. The stores were empty. The streets had very few civilians. Something was wrong. Snowball led his men into an empty cantina. "Republic Army! Surrender now and we will make it quick!" When nobody answered, Snowball motioned his squad to fan out. As they spread out across the Cantina, Snowball moved behind the bar. He found spilled drinks and puddles of..."Blood." Snowball dipped his hand in and it came out stained with red. "What the hell happened?" Suddenly, he heard a trooper cry out in pain, followed by a hiss. Snowball shot up, with his rifle drawn. "All troops, call in!" he called. He was met with static in his headset. "Hello? Can anyone...?" A long droning hiss filled his head. Snowball turned to see a drooling set of jaws in front of him. A long whipping tail knocked down empty cups. The black insectoid hissed again. "And what the hell might you be?" Snowball asked. He rose his rifle just as it pounced.

**Josh Manon**

Josh, the Jedi Apprentice, tried his best to calm down the panicking younglings. "Please, calm down." He urged. "The Elder Jedi will deal with this situation." The Younglings took steady breaths. "Are we going to die?" one asked. "No." Josh said. "You have my word."

After seven years of Jedi Training by his master Kenon, he used all of his calming techniques to calm them. "Listen, the Jedi have this situation under control. They..." A massive explosion shook the Temple. The lights flickered and died. "Crap." Josh moaned. He turned to the other Jedi in the room. "Watch them. Calm them." Josh took off down the hall and got on his communicator. "Master, have we engaged the Clones already? Do you need support?"

"No." Master Kenon. "That wasent us. That was something else."

"What?! What was it?!"

"We don't know. Something is attacking the Clones, but we don't know what. Go to Master Windu. He is currently the most powerful Jedi Sensor on the planet. See what he senses."

"Yes, Master." With Yoda on Kasshyk, Mace Windu had taken over as acting leader of the Jedi Council, making him the highest sensor. Josh entered the elevator and moved to Windu's room. Outside, he saw his master was right. The Clone Army was being attacked by... something. Josh couldnt sense whatever it was. The doors opened to Windu's office. There sat Master Windu, securing his cybernetic arm.

"Master Windu." Josh bowed. "How fares..."

"The arm?" Windu grunted. "I'll live."

He stood. "I know why your here, Josh."

"You...you do?"

"Yes. And no. I can't sense them, whatever they are." He stood. "In order to sense something by the force, they need to have some kind of life force attached to them. But these...creatures... dont have any. They are...souless. Killing machines. I don't know what they are, but they must be pure killers. Whatever they are, they're going to bring total war to the planet. Wether or not we survive it is yet to be seen.

**Crossbones**

"...souless. Killing machines..." "...we survive is yet to be seen."

Crossbones studied the two Humans. One had a non-organic arm and cast off an intimidating presense. This one will offer a challenge that Crossbones would definately enjoy. Drawing his spear, Crossbones charged.

**Next Chapter: **Aliens VS Clones! Predator VS Jedi! The world falls outside and the warring factions have just gotten started! Lives will be lost! Chaos will ensue! Blood will be spilled! Across the Planet, darkness decends. And who will survive until dawn will have to be seen! Don't miss "Eclipse"!


	5. Chapter 4: Eclipse Part 1

_So many private messages to continue the story. SO MANY. Here I am. Here's a Chapter. Happy New Year. Thank you for all of your support. I own nothing except for the characters i created._

**Chapter 4: Eclipse Part 1**

Daniel

Many things ran through Daniel's mind as they raced down the dark hallways. One was the burning pain that throbbed throughout his left leg. It took all of his will not to just pass out from the pain that enveloped the entirety of his calf, the sensation of what felt like a laser torch taking it's sweet time slowly dousing his leg in fire. A large part of his mind was currently completely enveloped by the pain.

The second thought to enter his mind was the fact that they knew NOTHING about their enemy. The Spaceport and it's inhabitents were currently being attacked and slaughtered by remorseless insectoid creatures. Daniel was losing both officers and civilians to the creatures and he had nothing on them. The only thing he knew so far was that they bled an acidic substance that was so intense, it could burn through the metal floor. A fat lot of good that did them.

And the third thought to enter his mind was in regards to the scuttling. As he, Zabor and Hemmor, who assisted Daniel in running by holding him up with his shoulder, sprinted down the hall, Daniel kept his hearing and his thoughts on the scuttle that pursued them, the sound of quick etches into the walls of the hall as something crawled after them.

"Do we turn now?" Zabor asked as he ran beside Daniel and Hemmor.

"No." Daniel grunted through his clenched teeth.

They continued their trek down the hall, their heavy footsteps echoing through the hall. The scuttle began to steadily increase as they turned a corner.

"Now?" Zabor demanded.

"Not yet. Patience." Daniel said. Zabor grunted in exhaustion and frustration.

The scuttling continued to increase until it seemed like it was just a few feet away. It began to close in. Closer. Closer.

"NOW!" Daniel screamed out.

Hemmor whipped around and fired his blaster rifle repeatedly into the darkness behind them. In the brief blue illimunations of the blaster shots, Daniel spotted them. About fifteen black insectoid like creatures, their claws dug in the side walls as they sped toward their targets, jaws extended and hissing in anticipation, long tails whipping behind them. Having a fuzzy understanding of where they were, Hemmor aimed his firing rifle on to the side walls. Bolts of energy fuzzed and burned against the side walls as they missed the creatures, but two hit their mark, splattering acidic blood and black chunks across the walls as two headless bodies fell. That did not deter the rest as they still advanced eagerly on the three.

Seeing Hemmor required support, Daniel and Zabor drew their rifles and opened fire on the side walls. Acid flew as the creatures were bombarded with laser fire, their horrific screech filling the air. Some fell and did not get up. Others,with entire limbs gone, still crawled toward them, hissing in defiance.

After about thirty seconds of continuous fire, the three turned and retreated down the hall once more, their rifles smoking. They all agreed that once they finished clearing a pursuing wave, they could not stick around that area. No doubt the rifle fire would attract more of the creatures and they did not want to be there when they came.

As they ran, Daniel noticed a new sound that replaced the scuttle; the distant sound of rifle fire, alien screeches, people screaming, things burning. The sounds of war. No, not war. _Slaughter. _The sounds seemed to plunge a hot knife into his heart. He was hired to protect the people in the Spaceport. It's been his job since day one. He had always protected the civilians and he had not failed to do his job. Now... They were all dying and suffering around him. Dying and suffering and there wasn't a damn thing Daniel could do. He felt powerless. He felt responsible.

Another explosion, so close it shook the hall and the lights. Everything was falling apart. No where was safe. And it seemed like they had been running forever.

"Where exactly is this medic of yours?" Daniel groaned out though his pain. "We've been running through the port for quite a while now."

"I know, Commander," Zabor said, looking down at a pad in his hands. "And I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't take the blame here. His homing beacon that he's broadcasting right now keep's bouncing all over the Spaceport. He never stay's in the same location for very long. We have to keep switching directions because the change is constant."

Daniel groaned in a mix of exhaustion and pain. "You're using his beacon to track him down? In this situation?"

"Isin't the purpose of a beacon to help find in each other in these exact types of situations?"

"In some ways, yes. But hear me out." Daniel yelped as he lost his footing and put all of his weight on his burned leg. Fresh pain rushed through it. After a few deep breaths, Daniel nodded and they continued on their way. "Hear me out." He resumed. "We are dealing with creatures who kill and slaughter and feed on the bodies. Who's to say that this medic we're trying to find isint already dead and just being dragged along by one of the creatures with his beacon still on? What if we get there and we end up being ambushed by a horde of these creatures?"

For a good ten seconds, the only sound heard was their echoing footsteps and the sounds of distant battle, then "It's a chance we're going to have to take. Right now, it's the only medic beacon we we're able to locate that's in this section of the Spaceport, as opposed to the rest, which are all about a good twenty minutes from our location. And I have a feeling you don't want to go deeper into the unknown when we have these creatures currently infesting the Spaceport." The pad in his hand beeped. "The medic is right down the hall on the left."

"Good." Hemmor grunted as he continued to support Daniel. "If the Force has mercy on us, we can patch up Commander Daniel's leg and find a way out of here before..." He trailed off as a familier sound echoed through the hall on their right. The steady sound of scuttling.

"Man," Zabor said as they began to run and he pulled out his rifle. "I would give anything to have the Clone Army burst in here and blow these creatures away for us."

"Agreed." Hemmor replied. "'Cause if there's anything that can stop these things, it's the Clones."

Snowball

The first thing that surprised Snowball about the creature was that it could think. When he first saw it, he assumed it would be another alien with the mind of an animal. He was swiftly proven wrong.

The creatures first action was to get a steady grip on Snowball's rifle. It's claws dug so deep into the gun, Snowball could hear it crack. With a hissing snarl, it yanked the rifle so hard it pulled Snowball with it. He lost his footing in the sudden rush of speed and he landed side first into the bar, throwing drinks and shot glasses across the tables. He was splayed on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass, his armor chipped where it took most of the impact of the bar. As he tried to recover from getting the wind knocked out of him, the creature used the moment of weakness to attack.

It hopped on the overturned bar and with an angry hiss-roar, it pounced toward him, tail reared back for a strike. Snowball instinctivly combat rolled, barely dodging the spear like tail as it chinked against the metal cantina floor. He stood and as the creature turned toward him, his food made impact with the creatures lower jaw. Spit and a couple of jagged teeth flew, but if he injured it in any way, the creature didn't show it. It turned back to him and, in what seemed like a black blur, swung it's tail. Stinging pain was across Snowball's chest. His hands instictivly went to his chest. When he pulled his hand away and looked at it, he was surprised to find blood.

"You pierced my armor." He said, shocked and dazed. He looked up just in enough time to see the creature pouncing. He was surprised by the amount of force that threw him back against a table. The creature, even though it looked frail, had surprising strength. It pinned his right arm against the table and tried to do the same with his left. He just managed to dodge the creatures other arm and his hand clenched a bottle. Suddenly, pure pain across his left arm. The creature had driven it's tail straight through his armor and into his shoulder, effectivly pinning his arm. Snowball screamed in agonizing pain. His shoulder was burning with pure, flaming pain. Sweat dotted his helmet as the creature drew it's hideous face near to his. Slowly, the drool drenched jaws drew apart and Snowball began to see a small shape emerge.

"Not like this, you freak." He strained through gritted teeth. "NOT LIKE THIS!" His head reared back and slammed into the creatures head with all of his might. There was a flash in Snowball's head and ringing in his ears. His head throbbed and he felt a warm liquid running down his nose, but it had the desired effect. The creature reared back, hissing and clawing blindly in the air. Blood leaked from it's jaws and burned on the floor. It's tail had retracted from Snowball's shoulder, lessining the pain, but not by much.

Working through the pain, Snowball clutched a bottle and advanced on the reeling creature. He swung and the bottle shattered against the creatures face. It reeled back once again, roaring and clawing. Blood now streamed freely from it's face, puddling and steaming on the floor.

Snowball watched it writhe, than spotted his rifle near the overturned bar. He walked over, picked it up and pressed it against the creatures head. It instinctivly turned toward him as it felt the rifle and it raised it's claws just as Snowball pulled the trigger. With a flash of blue, it's head exploded, splattering the bar with it's burning blood and chunks of black armor like skin. It's body slumped, twitched a few times, than stilled.

Snowball doubled over a little, clutching his chest. He needed a medkit and he need it bad. He got back on communication. "501st, this is Squad Leader Snowball. I have just encountered an unknown creature in the bar. I have exterminated it, but my squad has stopped responding and I fear that there may be more. Please advise." When he lifted the button, all he got back was static and what sounded like... blaster fire? "501st, this is Squad Leader Snowball. I have-"

A massive explosion ripped through the bar, throwing tables across the room and Snowball flat on the floor. His ears rang once more, but with more intensity and pain then ever before. Through the high pitched whine, Snowball heard the dull thud of blaster fire and gernades, explosions that ripped across the sector and... hisses and squeals similar to that of...

Snowball shakily stood. The bar was in ruins. Tables were thrown everywhere. Small fires crackled here and there. A dead creature lied sprawled on the floor, headless. And now a gaping hole was now in the front wall of the Cantina. Snowball slowly walked to the hole. There, he found the source of the explosion. A blackned patch across the floor indicated where the gernade detonated, right in front of the door. Snowball was acutely aware of the fact that the blackned crater marks indicated that the explosion had taken place inside the Cantina and the only people inside the Cantina at the time were... "My squad." He muttered. He surveyed the scene. On the inner right side, sprawled across the floor, was the blackened corpse of one of his squad. The unburnt markings on his helmet gave indication to who he was. "Fastball." Snowball said.

Fastball had been the youngest on the squad. He got his nickname from, of course, being the fastest sprinter on the squad. That and the fact that he was obsessed with Hutt Ball. It seemed only right to name him after one of the moves they had in Hutt Ball. He had been by Snowball's side through a large assortment of missions, from escorts to infiltration, they had been through it all. He was like a little brother to him. The brother he never had.

Snowball tried to ignore the tear running down his cheek and focused on what else was in the crater with Fastball: Burnt up, blackened claws. Shards of tail and teeth and jaws. _The creatures. _They had been there. They had surrounded and attacked Fastball and-

He was interuppted by another explosion from the outside. Snowball averted his gaze from the crater to the outside for the first time. That's when he saw it. The 501st Legion, one of the powerhouses of the Clone Army, was being overwhelmed. There were DOZENS of creatures advancing on the Clones, all just as armed and just as dangerous as the one Snowball fought. He watching in horror as one snuck up behind one of the Clones and pierced it's tail through his chest. The Clone sputtered and choked and eventually went still.

Another creature dragged a struggling Clone toward it. The soldier kicked and punched, but it was utterly useless. The creature took his head in it's hands, punctured it's claws into the helmet and savagely ripped his head from his neck.

Snowball turned to see another creature feasting on the remains of a fallen Clone. It stopped and turned to face Snowball, it's jaws dripping red. Hissing, it began to advance... until a barrage of blue bolts ripped through it's body, effectivly killing it. A squad of Clones burst on to the scene, firing on every creature in sight. Snowball watched as one of the creature's upper jaws exploded into acid as a blue bolt impacted it. It stumbled and fell. One of the Clones rushed to the front of the squad and chucked a gernade at three advancing creatures. The gernade detonated, sending flaming frags into the bodies of all three creatures, who died with horrific screeches.

The Clone Squad continued to advance, pushing the creatures a surprising ways back. One of the Clones, armor outfitted with the markings of what could only be a commander, noticed Snowball and advanced to him, rifle still trained on the retreating creatures.

"You there!" He yelled over the sounds of the battle. "Clone, what's your ID?!"

"S...Snowball, sir. Squad Leader."

"Squad Leader?!" An explosion ripped any words from them. Four creatures advanced toward them. Both the Commander and Snowball raised their rifles and picked them off quickly. "Where's your squad, Snowball?"

The battle adrenaline kicked in and shook Snow out of his daze. "I don't know, sir. I have one casualty that I know of, but I wasen't able to find anyone else. They must have scattered."

Another explosion. Suddenly, the squad of Clones seemed to surround Snowball and the Commander. They circled up and lit up any approaching creatures.

"Sir, what the hell is going on?!" Snowball demanded. "What the hell are these things?!"

"Nothing I've ever seen." The Commander said. "I've fought on a lot of planets. I don't recognize them at all." Another wave of creatures advanced and the blaster fire started again. "All I know is that they ambushed and flanked us from all sides during our march. We were forced to scatter cause the casualties were mounting up quick and now Lord Vader says that he's called in a bombardment from a batallion of AT-TE's to try to clear up a path. We're gathering any soldiers we can find and we're retreating to the Safe Zone located in the Rancor Den Club on the next sector over."

"How?!" Snowball demanded. "The street's infested with them. We'll never make it!"

The Commander jerked his head toward the Cantina. "You just got out of there, right? Is it clear? Could we cut across through the Cantina to the Den?"

Snowball thought. "The Cantina does connect to another shop that does lead to the sector, but it's unclear how clean it is. Hell, I had to fight off one of those things inside earlier."

Suddenly, thunder echoed through the air, followed by a massive explosion on one of the sectors. "We're going to have to make do." The Commander muttered. "The bombardment has started." He looked over his squad. "Everyone break ranks! Through the Cantina! Now!"

The Clones broke their circle and raced into the Cantina and the wave of creatures that was held back suddenly surged forward. As they broke through the doors to the next building over, the creatures caught up. Snowball looked back in horror as one Clone was grabbed from the ceiling and dragged up into the air screaming. Another was tripped and pounced on. Once he fell, three creatures swarmed him and soon his white armor was dripping red. Those who were left kept running, only slowing to fire on advancing creatures. Just as they broke the door out to the next sector, the sector they just fought at lit up in a spectacular barrage of explosions that knocked Snowball and the squad to the ground. The fire surged through the Cantina, frying and burning the creatures within.

The flames that danced across the sky highlighted the dark shapes of the surviving Clones and creatures as they prepared for another bloody battle of survival.

**Next Chapter: **The Predator clashes with the Jedi and the survivors of the Spaceport desperately try to escape from the hell the Spaceport has become.


	6. Chapter 5: Discoveries

**Author's Note: **I_ spent a lot of time thinking. According to you guys, I got the Xenomorphs pretty much down pat. The instinct of them, their way of killing. And I'm happy for that. Now I have to nail the other half of the equation: The Predators. After watching all the movies and looking on Xenopedia, I feel confident enough to take a crack at this. Hope you enjoy :) (Also, I switched the name of the Jedi Apprentice to Drystan, because after reviewing the pat chapters, I have realized Josh is NOT a Star Wars name. I apologize for that, as at the time of that chapter release, I was EXTREMELY tired. I apologize for that.)  
_

**Chapter 5: Eclipse Part 2**

Mace Windu

Windu had been through a lot over the past few hours. He had watched his hand get severed from a man he once thought of as an ally and friend. He had always had his trifles with Skywalker, but he never expected him to do something like this. He never expected him to defend the Emperor of the Sith like that. Something must have gone wrong. There must be SOME reason why Skywalker turned his back to the Jedi Order like that. Unfortunately, Mace had bigger problems right now.

He felt the force of the humanoid's leap as it soared toward him as he viewed the advancing army upon the temple. If he had been distracted at all, there's a chance that the creature might have been successful in sneaking up on him. Fortunately for him, this wasen't the case.

Hearing the drawing of a metal weapon and the rush of air, Mace Windu, ignoring the cramping pain of his new cybernetic hand, immediatly leaped to the left, combat rolling to the shocked Drystan. The chink of a metal object hitting the floor made Windu turn. Where he was once standing, the floor was now imbedded with two holes and was visibly dented, as if something heavy had landed there.

Before ethier Windu or Drystan could react, the air above the dent points began to spark and arc with electricity, revealing a creature that Windu had never before seen.

The creature was obviously humanoid, with two arms and legs, but the thing that took Windu off guard was the way it looked. It's skin held an orangish hue, alongside a pattern of reptillian scales that criss-crossed it's body. It was crouched, but Mace could already tell that it was much larger then etheir him or Drystan. It's face was hidden by a thick mask that only held two visible glowing eyes and dreadlocks poured from the back of it's head. A belt wrapped around it's waist, decorated by a variety of skulls that Windu had never seen before.

The creature slowly drew it's long clawed wrist-blades from the floor, stood to full towering height, and slowly faced Windu. It let loose a series of alien clicks, elongated it's claws even further and moved toward the Jedi.

"What is that, Master Windu?" Drystan shakily asked.

"I don't know." Windu muttered under his breath. "Stay behind me, Drystan. Don't let it get near you."

The creature continued to advance, it's masked face locked on them, it's steps nethier slowing or speeding.

"Stand down!" Windu yelled. "I am a Jedi Master! I don't wish to harm you." The creature paid him no heed. It continued to advance, clicking and growling.

When it was feet away from, Windu struck. Extending both hands out, Mace Windu unleashed a Force Push. The creature skidded backwards on it's feet from the power. It was visibly caught off-guard, but it quickly recovered. It drew it's blades from it's other wrist and plunged both into the ground, swiftly halting itself. It roared in rage and began moving against the force.

"What the hell are you?!" Windu shouted.

**Crossbones**

Crossbones was surprised. He expected this human to put up a fight, but he never expected this. After finally getting the human to retaliate against him, the power he used to attack him was nothing that any Yatuja could have ever expected.

The human seemed to utilize an unseen energy field around himself in the fight against Crossbones. He needed no weapons to defend himself and that facinated Crossbones. He needed to test the human, see how it was possible to wield such energy. He needed to push him to his limits. Even if the human didn't survive, it will still be a great fight.

Crossbones knew he had to break free of this pushing force against him. His bio-mask immediatly locked on the human. He felt his shoulder cannon lift and fire. The human instantly lept and dodged the oncoming ball of plasma. Free of the energy, Crossbones immediately extended his combi-stick and sprinted at the man. The man looked up just in time to see Crossbones stab his combi-stick down and pierce through his shoulder. He screamed in agony as pain erupted across his shoulder.

Before Crossbones could deliver the killing below, he heard a curious static hiss. He turned to see the second human facing him, with what seemed like a pure energy sword. Crossbones was fascinated. The weapon was like nothing he had ever seen. This hunt has proven more interesting by the minute.

The second human yelled in rage and swung his weapon. Crossbones instinctivally leaped back, but the weapon still cut deep across his chest. He roared in pain and agony. The energy blade had pierced him. The humans had wounded him. A surge of pride went through him. Alongside the Serpents, the human prey of this hunt would prove to be a challenge indeed. The human went in for a second swing, but Crossbones was already familier with his swing technique.

He caught the human mid-swing, grabbed and lifted him by his throat and threw him hard against the left wall of the room. X-Ray analysis showed the subject had broken a number of ribs upon impact. That should leave him out of the fray for a while.

Crossbones turned back to the first human, who was now struggling to a stand, energy sword drawn. While he struggled, Crossbones used the time to throughly scan the blade the humans wielded. It's startup point was the obvious metal hilt at the bottom of the blade, which held some kind of energy crystal that, when hit with a specific amount of energy, broadcasted this thick energy blade. The weapon was durable and powerful. Crossbones imagined what his clan could do with that knid of weaponry. They could be one of the most powerful and worthy hunter clans.

The human managed to stuggle to a full stand, weapon drawn. Crossbones drew his combi-stick once more and moved toward the human. The end of the battle was near.

**Mace Windu**

Mace's shoulder burned with intense pain and his eyes watered with sweat. He kept his eyes locked on the advancing creature. It did not speak what-so-ever. It wasen't CIS. It wasent Sith. It wasent Mandelorian. Windu wasent sure WHAT it was. Whatever it was, it was incredibly dangerous and remorseless. Netheir him or Drystan were currently equipped to deal with a force like this. They needed to retreat and regroup and now.

As the creature loomed over him, Windu knew what he had to do. Working through his immense pain, he tapped into the force and prepared for his attack. Concentrating on the gaping bleeding chest wound the creature had, Windu began to dig into it. The creature stopped and roared in obvious pain, it's wound now streaming blood freely once more. While the creature writhed, Windu immediatly force ran past it and toward Drystan, who was still sprawled on the floor.

He winced as he slung Drystan over his bad shoulder and he moved toward the main window of his office. Using the Force, he quickly blew the window out and stood at the edge. Straight down was a long outside walkway that could catch their fall, although it was at least a five story drop.

"Master Windu?" Drystan groaned. "Where exactly are we going?"

Windu turned to see the creature swing toward them and roar in rage, the weapon on it's shoulder beginning to rise.

"Out the window." Windu replied, keeping his eyes on the creature.

He felt Drystan look up in confusion. "Out the window? What..."

That was all he could say before Windu leaped and fell, barely dodging the ball of blue plasma that soared over their heads. The air rushed past them as they both fell and landed hard on the walkway, cracking the ground as they impacted. Windu used the Force to cushion at least some of the impact, but pain still rushed through him as he landed. He grunted and winced, but he knew he had to keep moving.

He immediatly ran down the length of the walkway and crashed through the glass-pane doors and sprawled across the floor, all of his wounds aching in pain. As he began to felt hands lift him up, darkness covered the room as he slipped into uncounciousness.

**Crossbones**

Crossbones stood at the edge of the broken window, looking down at the now empty catwalk. He pressed a reptillian hand against his chest and watched intently as he pulled back glowing green blood. His prey had wounded him and successfully escaped. They had indeed proven themselves to be worthy opponents to Crossbones, armed with abilities that he had never seen before. This was proving to be a thrilling hunt indeed.

Crossbones debated pursuing his Human Prey for a short time, but decided against it. The Serpents were almost upon the structure. He shouldn't waste time with humans when the real prey will soon be arriving.

As he pulled out his medical needle and began to heal, he took notice of something glowing on the floor. He immediatly recognized it as the second humans energy blade. Interested, Crossbones immediatly moved and picked up the metal hilt of the blade. He intently studied the weapon and after a minute, placed it in his belt.

Knowing the full potentiol of these energy crystals if infused with his clan's weapons, he knew he had to have more than just a singular blade. He needed more. He immediatly sent a scan order through all the temple. His bio-mask showed a large concentration of crystals on the bottom level of the temple. He was too far to get there before the Serpents reached the temple. Luckily, one of his Hunter's was.

**Warzone**

The clone commander desperately shot in every direction, visibly panicking. He let out shot after shot and threw a gernade deperately. It detonated, tearing away a chunk of the wall. For a few minutes, the only sound heard was the heavy breathing of the clone.

"Where are you?" the clone demanded. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Suddenly, his chest exploded as two somewhat cameoed blades pierced through his chest. He gasped in pain and shock and began to gurgle as blood filled the clone's throat. Behind him, the air shimmered, revealing the once cloaked hunter. The hunter, respectivly called Warzone, tossed the gargling Clone on the floor and, without s second thought, tore into his back and, in one clean pull, ripped his spine and his skull free. He roared in triumph. His trophy had been claimed.

As he hooked the skull to his belt, his bio-mask suddenly beeped. It was a scan reading from hunt leader Crossbones. It showed a detailed analysis of an energy weapon that he had come across. Supposedly, the weapon held a crystal that, with enough energy, could create a blade of pure energy. Crossbones think it has potentiol to make the clan more powerful and he has picked up a large supply of these crystals near Warzone's location.

His mission was to find the crystals before the Serpent wave hits. Kill any that oppose him. The clan must have those crystals. Warzone lifts his combi-stick and roars. For the clan. For the Hunt.

**Next Chapter:** Spaceport Chaos


	7. Chapter 6: Chaos

Author's** Note: **_You guys have been PMing, yelling for this to return. Things are about to come to the ultimate collision and you guys want to see what happens. And I am happy to comply. Just to keep count, we so far have four POV's in the Spaceport, one in the center of the battle between the Clones and the Xenomorphs, and four within the darkened Jedi Temple. Also one in orbit above the planet. So, now that I have every angle of the conflict on display for you to see, it's time to move it forward. So, without further ado, NEW CHAPTER!_

**Chapter Six: Chaos**

**Grandel**

Chaos was the only way Grandel could describe what was happening around him and TO him. He was back first on the ground, his shirt peppered with blood stains and blackened patches, his rifle bucking as he fired blindly around him.

He was surrounded by fire, laser fire, unearthly alien squeals and explosions as the Spaceport Officers tried desperately to hold their blockade against the insectoids. He heard the officers defiant shouts as they fought to the last of their energy against the creatures and to protect the last of the escaping civilians. Even in the wake of overwhelming odds and numbers, they still fought.

Grandel always thought that he was at the same or more courageous then any Spaceport Officer. So why was he on the ground when those officers fought to protect that ship? Why was he the exception?

Gritting his teeth, he stood to an uneasy stand and took in the battle around him. The sound and sight of laser fire was streaking around him as the desperate officers tried to find their marks. Some hit their marks, sending the dark creatures into high pitched squeals as their steaming blood splattered out of them and on to the ground, along with their lifeless bodies.

Most missed, soaring harmlessly over the Creature's heads as they hissed and drooled, speedily crawling unfazed toward any person that was in their sights. Unfortunately, they found some unlucky few and Grandel quickly looked away as a pack set upon a Human Officer. The Officer's horrific screams were drowned out by the sounds of laser fire and the horrific squeals of the Creatures.

In spite of all of it, the Officers still held their defensive wall around Grandel's ship and the remaining civilians. It held, but with the way things were, Grandel knew that unless something changed, under the onslaught of the Creatures, the blockade was going to callapse and soon.

Without even thinking, Grandel aimed and fired his pistol at an incoming creature. The shot pierced straight through it's head and it fell.

_Think, Grandel, _His voice echoed within him as he opened fire on the advancing wave. _These people need more time and there's ALWAYS a way out of a situation. ALWAYS. I just have to find that way._

As he battled, his eyes quickly scanned the burning hanger, looking for some way, any way, to...

His sights stopped on the items carelessly shoved to the side of the hanger, a box of red-and-black glowing metal cylanders off to the side of where the Officer Barricade and the Creature Wave met. He began to wonder...

Grandel turned back to the Officers that remained. "Keep holding the line as long as you can!" He called to them. "I think I just found a way to buy us more time for escape!"

Officer Rashno grunted as he threw a Creature off his back and executed it. "Whatever plan you got, Smuggler, do it fast!" He yelled over the battle.

Grandel, adrenaline kicking, immediatly sprinted along the long collision line of battle, dodging blaster fire and spits of acid. He felt a burn along his chest as he felt a blaster bolt graze his chest.

He let out a gasp of pain, but continued at dead sprint toward the crate. He was in nothing short of arm's reach of the crate when he felt a sharp rack of pain explode along his left leg. With a jolt, his leg gave out from under him, causing him to fall chest-first on to the metal floor.

Pain followed the sharp crack in Grandel's chest, giving indication of the ribs that he just broke on impact. His thoughts of what to do next were interrupted by the now all to familier hiss that filled his head. The black tail that wrapped painfully around his leg began to swiftly drag him to the waiting jaws of the creature it belonged too. He drew is pistol, but the creature seemed to realize what was happening.

It quickly whipped the length of it's tail, painfully throwing Grandel to one side and throwing off his aim. His chest flamed again. His ribs definately did not agree with sudden movements. Even with the pain, he fired shot after shot at the creature that held him. Each shot soared over the creatures head and that definately didn't stop the creature from dragging him closer to his death.

Right before it seemed like the creature was about to get a hands on approach to Grandel, a miracle rolled itself in the middle of them... in the form of a thermal grenade. Before any of them could react, there was a shattering bang and a flash of heat as Grandel was thrown back by the violent shock wave. He skidded on his back across the hanger and slammed into a crate with a crack. His body was now enveloped in pain and his ears were ringing furiously.

He knew that he still needed to kick and get the Officers the advantage, but as he stood, he saw a pack of five creatures crawl from the smoke, hissing and drooling. They immediatly surrounded Grandel, their tails whipping angrily. They let out their signature hiss that had always made Grandel's day so far.

"Oh, shit." He muttered as he drew his dual pistols.

**Daniel**

The hall seemed endless and that sense was heightened by the flickering lights above Daniel, Zabor and Hemmor continued to make their way down the hall. The hisses of the creatures had ceased for the time being, the only sound audible was the continuous beep of the tracker as they neared their objective.

Daniel groaned again. The endless trekking that they've been forced to endure wasen't exactly helping the scalding pain in his leg. He hoped they weren't walking into an ambush. With the way his leg was right now, Daniel had no doubt the creatures would have little trouble running him down. He needed help and he needed it now.

Some people may say that kind of thinking while many other people were dying around him is pretty selfish. The way Daniel saw it, he couldn't help anyone if his leg was a ligament of white hot pain. If anything, he would make the situation worse.

His thoughts were interrupted by the pinging of the device, which steadily increased into a high pitched drone as they neared a sealed door. Zabor suddenly stopped. "The signal ends here, sir." He looked up. "The doctor we've been chasing is in here."

Daniel grunted again as they set him down near the door entrance. The cold sweat that had now prospered across his head chilled him to the core and only let him feel the red hot sting of his leg that much more. His mind immediatly ignored the pain and focused on the safety of himself and his officers. "Secure the hallway." He groaned out. "Last thing we need is those creatures sneaking up on us, especially now."

Zabor and Hemmor both nodded in agreement and they seperated from each other to search the hall. After three tense minutes of waiting, they appeared once more. "Left side secure." Hemmor reported.

"Right side secure," Zabor said as he began to tinker with the door controls. "Though I might have heard some hissing not to far away. We better move fast."

Upon hearing that, Daniel and Hemmor immediatly drew their rifles and they each inserted a new magazine. "How long till you get those door's open?" Daniel asked.

Zabor let out an exasperated sigh. "Ten minutes, maybe more." He groaned. "We just have to hold the position long enough so I can..."

The door's hissed and swung open right in in front of the trio. "I'm impressed." Hemmor said. "How come you never opened the doors that easily before?"

"That was not me." Zabor said.

When the doors fully opened, they were greeted by the sight of a human man, his hair just showing traces of white, his eyes glowing with determination as he pointed a standard issue military rifle at the three.

"Who are you," He demanded. "What do you want?! Our supplies?" He put the scope to his eye. "Answer me!"

"Whoa," Daniel said. "Calm down." He slowly placed his rifle down the same Zabor and Hemmor did. "We're not thieves."

"Then what the hell are you?" He asked.

"Officers." Zabor answered. "Spaceport officers. People trying to survive the same as you."

"Officers..." The man repeated. "Show me your badges."

The officers quickly reach inside each of their pockets and pull out their badges, holding them up for the man to see.

A second of silence passed before he hesitantly lowered his rife. "Say I believe your officers. What are you doing here?"

"We followed your medic beacon." Zabor said. "Our commander is seriously injured and he's having trouble walking. The hope is that he can get patched up here while we try to plan out our next move against these creatures. That is, if you'll have us."

The man stared them down for what seemed like an eternity before the sound of hisses began to echo through the hall. The man cursed and quickly began to pull them inside before hastily sealing the door.

The mean remained silent as the security camera revealed dark shapes flicking past the doors, their hissing loud enough to be picked up by the camera.

Daniel was surprised by the amount of creatures that now swarmed the halls. He was immediatly thankful that the man pulled them in when he did, otherwise...

"You said you wanted me to patch your friend's leg so that you can plan your next move, right?" The man asked them.

"Yeah, that's the hope." Zabor confirmed.

"I'll help you," the man said. "If you promise me one thing."

Daniel looked up at the old doctor. "What's that?"

The doctor turned to him and helped Daniel up. They moved down out of the entrance and into what seemed like the living room. The sight that Daniel witnessed made him both hope and dread.

The room was filled with at least eighty other people, ranging from shell-shocked civilians to bloodied officers. They all looked up at Daniel as he limped toward them. He heard himself muttering. "Survivors. There are survivors."

"Promise us this." The doctor said as he pulled out his medical supplies. "That your final plan will involve ethier getting US the hell out of here or getting those things the hell out of here. Ethier way works."

**Hellfire**

The defensive body barrier that their prey had put up was definately an annoyance to the swarm. All the easy prey that gave little to no fight to the warriors were bunched in a cell behind the prey's defenses. Not only that, but the prey warriors have started to retreat their unprotected ones away from the ever expanding nest.

The Queen needs more hosts for her young and she refuses to let this group of healthy hosts leave her nest. She presses on in Hellfire's head, urging it to fight to keep them here. Her orders are its life and it's life are her orders.

It has killed many warriors that have threatened it, lowering the threat to the nest, one body at a time. They were so close to destroying the defensive barrier they held up against the swarm, but they still fought.

Hellfire watched as four of it's warriors surrounded a warrior of the prey. The warrior had proven itself to be a savage opponent against the nest warriors and the main driving force of the enemy warriors. Hellfire knew that this opponent would serve to produce a strong warrior capable of strongly serving the Queen. He had to be captured.

Hellfire expected the prey to begin his fight right away, but the prey did something else instead. It let it's arms loosen and fall to it's sides.

Seeing an oppertunity, the nest warriors struck. One tried to rush him from the right, but the prey moved with speed. He pulled the gun up lighting fast and immediatly trained it on the advancing warrior. The top of the nest warriors head exploded into a blob of blood. The body immediatly recoiled against the blast and fell smoking to the ground.

The two remaining nest warriors went in for a flank attack. Both swiftly crawled to opposite sides of the prey warrior and charged him. The prey was able to draw another pistol in a second and fired both. The warrior to his left hissed in pain as it's left side exploded and it fell.

Suddenly, the prey warrior cried out in pain as the warrior who flanked him to the right immediatly let it's tail fly and pierce itself into the warrior's shoulder. As he cried out, the warrior took a hold of him by his shoulders and pulled him hard to the ground.

Hellfire saw it's chance. It leapt to the ground and began to stalk to the wounded prey, hissing in anticipation for the kill. The mighty prey warrior stuggled against the nest warrior, but it was useless. Hellfire crawled to the side of the pinned warrior and faced him. Hellfire snarled and began to open it's jaws.

The prey grunted again. "I'm not dying like this, you dark bastard."

The prey clicked his feet together and strange orange light popped out of both. He swung his legs around impacted the legs of the warrior, severing them.

The hive warrior let out a scream of agony and fell back, giving the warrior just enough freedom so he could reel back and kick Hellfire with all the force he could muster.

Hellfire stumbled back as the prey came to stand. He aimed his weapon at the downed warrior and fired a bolt, splattering it's head across the floor.

Hellfire hissed in anger. This prey was becoming an annoyance and a detriment to the Queen's will. It was time to be rid of him. Following his instinct, the Xenomorph slipped to the side, blending in with the black smoke billowing across the hanger just as it's prey turned, gun drawn.

A look of confusion went across his face as he blindly scanned the smoke. The prey couldn't see anything, but Hellfire could see it all. Snarling, the alien struck, for his Queen.

It swept past it's opponent, digging it's claws into one of his legs as it passed. It's prey let out a yell of pain and stumbled. Hellfire knew the amount of damage his prey had sustained. It wouldn't be much longer before Hellfire could make him a host.

The prey showed it's resiliance as he stood and fired both weapons blindly into the black smoke, completely missing Hellfire. Hellfire hissed in defiance and scurried to the back of it's enemy. It slowly crawled behind it's enemy. It felt it's harpoon like tail begin to twitch and reel back. It was time to finish it.

The moment Hellfire struck, it's enemy struck as well. The prey dodged to the side of the tail lunge, producing a line of blood, but not impaling him. As the prey swung around, he swung his weapon as well. The hilt of the gun slammed into the side of Hellfire's jaws, sending jagged teeth to the ground.

Hellfire stumbled, but it still fought for it's Queen. It dug it's claws into the sides of it's prey's chest and began holding on, hissing.

It's prey groaned and cursed in pain, yet he still fought. Before Hellfire could finish him, the prey struggled his weapon up and delivered a shot into Hellfire's chest. It's chest exploded into pain. Hellfire recoiled from it's prey as it squealed and hissed in pain and agony as the prey used it as a chance to begin running toward a large box of sorts at the edge of the hanger.

Not willing to let it's prey go, through all the fire and the bolts of energy, Hellfire pursued, its claws snikting against the metal floor as it pursued. It didn't slow at all, it's energy pumping as it got closer and closer to it's fleeing prey. Hellfire was closing in just as it's prey turned and saw it. Seeing that he was going to overrun, the prey pulled out a weapon and aimed at the box.

Seconds before Hellfire impacted with his prey, there was an explosion of sound as the weapon fired and Hellfire's senses were overloaded by an all consuming flash.

**Warzone**

The prey that surrounded the crystals were definitely not organic. They seemed to be automated, much to the surprise of Warzone.

They paced around the stash of crystals, their gears whirring as the strange machines circled the metal doors holding the prize.

Warzone studied the pacing technique of the machines with a curious interest. The Clan also had defense technology at their disposal, but using machines to continuesly guard the vault, without any assistance what-so-ever from any warriors? There was no honor in having the technological warriors take the brunt of the battle for the real warriors.

Regardless, Warzone knew the mechanized warriors were in the way of his ultimate goal. They had to be eliminated.

With swift precision from years of hunting, Warzone immediately locked on to the head of the robotic warrior with his bio mask. With a roar, his plasma faster fired. The droids head splattered into molten metal and blue sparks as it fell. As the droids turned to face the location of the oncoming fire, Warzone was already throwing his combat disc.

It quickly bounced off the wall of the vault and impacted into the arms of the droids, effectively disabling them with a barrage of sparks to follow. As soon as the disc came back to the Hunter, he drew his combi-stick. As the droids fully faced him, the Hunter charged, synchronizing with the Serpent Wave as it impacted the Jedi Temple, bringing the conflict with the Clones to the steps of the Jedi Home.

**Next Chapter: The conflict fully erupts inside the Jedi Temple as the Spaceport survivors think of a plan that may be able to bring Coruscant back from the brink of total annihilation**


	8. Chapter 7: Evacuation

**Author's** **Note: **_New Aliens movie and new Predator movie confirmed. I'm so glad both series are making come backs. I know I'm excited :)_ _I'm going to pump out two chapters a month. Can't promise anything, but that's the plan, as I know you guys are eager to see the story play out!__ NEW CHAPTER! _

**Chapter Seven: Evacuation**

**Snowball**

"Reloading!" "Focus your fire!" "Clear out! Clear out!" "Arrrrrrrrrggggggg!" "Retreat! Retreat!" "They're coming from the sides! They're coming from-!"

The voices of the Clones echoed across the city as they tried desperately to hold the line against the insectoids. Explosions and rifle fire rip through the air and AT-TE shell fire roars. And in the center of the retreating legion of Clones was Snowball.

His blaster bucked against his shoulder painfully as he fired in quick succession. Two of the creatures were blasted back, emitting screeches of pain as they fell to the ground. Seconds later, one side of the wave scattered as an AT-TE shell slammed into them. Fire spread rapidly among the insectoids, their horrific screeches digging their way into each Clone's ears.

Snowball felt a rush of adrenaline at seeing the heartless soulless creatures that killed all in sight crippling under the assault of the 501st. He actually felt hope that the creatures were being driven back. That feeling did not last long.

The dark shapes of the insectoids leapt through the smoke and fire, their hissing growls audible even through the flames. They swiftly moved towards the Clones, drool dripping jaws filling Snowball's rifle scope.

True fear gripped at Snowball's heart. A cold sweat ran down his cheek. "No," He hissed as the insectoids advanced. "Why the hell won't they die?!"

Blue bolts flew again, striking down multiple creatures. But they still advanced, not faltering even under the strike of the bolts.

Before Snowball could fire off another shot, a hand came on his shoulder. He whirled around to find the Commander, helmet reflecting the dancing flames.

"SNOWBALL!" He yelled over the noise. "WE NEED TO PULL BACK TO THE TRANSPORT SHIPS! WE CAN'T HOLD THEM! WE NEED TO GO!"

Anger rushed through Snowball's body. How was the 501st being driven back by these cockroaches?

"WE CAN'T PULL BACK!" Snowball yelled back. "WE NEED TO HOLD THEM HERE!"

Before Snowball could even think, the Commander had grabbed him and pulled him up. "THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BE OVERTAKEN, SOLDIER!" He yelled. "THESE INSECTS DO NEED TO BE TAKEN DOWN, BUT WHEN WE HAVE THE DAMN ADVANTAGE! NOW RUN!"

The Commander shoved him forward with all of his strength and Snowball took off at a sprint. He was soon followed by the remaining 501st as they quickly began a full retreat from the insectoids. With no one holding the wave back, the insectoids began their push to the Clones.

Adrenaline raced through Snowball's blood as the 501st ran around him. The hisses of the beasts began to steadily climb as they pursued at top speed. His hand went to his helmet communicator. "If there's any of my squad left, retreat to the Transporters! The position is overrun! I'll meet you there!"

"Grenade out!" A voice called out. On the right side of the retreating 501st, a loud boom echoed through the sounds of battle as fire ripped through a merchant's buisness. The horrible screeches of the creatures were audible over the swish of the white hot flames, mixed with the cries of joy from the Clones. They were short lived.

The creatures wave impacted the front line of the 501st for the fith time. Horrific screeches and screams of pain filled the air as the beaten down Clones tried desperately to fend off the dark insects.

Snowball fired shot after shot at the insects as they began to flank the retreating Clones from the sides, but it wasn't enough. He watched in horror as Clones were beheaded, evicerated, pounced on and dragged away.

Then, everything happened. As the insects began to close in, the air lit up with a green glow. Fire exploded in front of the creatures, instantly distenigrating them. A hum went through the ranks as Republic Transport Ships descended from the sky, front turrets firing at the insects and effectively scattering them.

Snowball let out a triumphant cheer of both happiness and relief. The attack of the insects was halted for now, but even he knew now that this was not going to last long.

The Transports landed in the center of the fighting Clones, who began to circle up around them. As the side doors began to slide open, the Commander turned to his troops. "COME ON, CLONES!" He cried out. "WE ARE LEAVING!"

Snowball fired a few more shots at the insectoids hidden by the smoke of the fire and wasted no time quickly boarding the transport. About six or seven other Clones quickly boarded as well, one being carried on, his chest piece glistening with blood.

As he assisted in bringing the injured Clone aboard, a hand clamped onto his shoulder. "Sargent Snowball!" A voice called out.

Snowball quickly turned and came face to face with a familiar helmet pattern. "Bunt?" Snowball exclaimed.

Bunt let out a chuckle. "It's good to see you in one piece, Commander," He replied. "Especially on this hell of a day."

Bunt was the squad's heavy unit. He was proficient in most of the heavy hitting weapons and artillery. He was also outfitted with the tightest armor the squad could conjur, so he was quite literally the walking tank of the group. That's how he earned his nickname. A bunt was a term in huttball when a player lets the ball hit him/her just so it can bounce in a certain direction. Bunting is only for the players that can take a pretty hard hit. And that fit his description pretty well.

Snowball stood shocked for a moment, then immediately grabbed his hand into a firm handshake. "Its great to see you still kicking, Bunt, you tough bastard." Snowball said with a smirk.

"I'm not letting my death come at the hands of a glorified cockroach." Bunt replied. "Have you had any contact with the rest of the squad, Commander?"

Snowball felt an immense grief crash around him. He lowered his head sadly, not wanting to make eye contact with his squad-mate. "Fastball didn't make it. The rest of the squad is MIA."

Bunt remained silent for a moment, his head dipped and his fists clenched. "These bastards are going to pay." He hissed.

Before their conversation could continue, a desperate shout is heard from the cockpit, "Those things are making way to us fast! We're not going to evacuate the AT-TE's in time!" The pilot called out. "I need soldiers manning those turrets! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" Bunt and one other clone called out in unison.

Bunt immediately pushed past the group of Clones and entered the side turret of the transport ship, the right being taken by the other Clone.

The turrets immediately whirred to life under the touch of their pilots. The bubble like machines whirred up and instantly fired a glowing green beam at the advancing insects. Upon impact, the creatures emitted their horrible shriek as they burned and fell apart under the lights touch. Their advance to the ships began to steadily slow.

"Echo Three and Six! Latch those AT-TE's now! We need to retreat to the air! Now!"

Two Republic Transports immediately descended from the black smoke, latched on to the AT-TE's with a loud grind of metal and took off into the air.

As the ships began to launch around him, Snowball felt a lurch as the Transport began to steadily gain altitude. As the ships began their climb, the creatures began a desperate charge at the escaping Clones, drool running from their jaws as they scuttled toward them.

Snowball's frustration and rage pooled and rushed through his body. These creatures killed so many of his brothers, his friends. They killed so many. And they wanted more. They were like a plauge. A plauge that he knew had to be eradicated. A plauge that wasen't going to kill any of the Clones on the Transports. Not if he could help it.

Snowball instinctvilly leveled his rifle and began firing. A blue bolt streak from the ship and struck the center head of one of the creatures, who was immediatly thrown back in an explosion of blood. "Those bastards aren't getting on this ship!" He yelled defiantly as he fired another shot and cleared another creatures head from it's shoulders. "Do not let them set foot on this ship!"

Around him, the air lit up with the heat and sound of a wall blue plasma bolts streaking past him and striking a number of the advancing creatures, dropping them. The turrets lit up once more, now aided by the front blasters of the Transporter. Fire and heat rushed through the oncoming wave as a chorus of roars and squeals rang through the air.

Even through all the fire and the color streaks, the creatures still pushed forward, trying to reach the ships and the Clones. Snowball fired bolt after bolt into the firey chaos, but for everyone that was downed, another popped up from the flames. He began to feel his hope draining from him as the creatures still approached.

Just before they made impact with the ships, Snowball felt himself pressed against the floor of the ship, as did the rest of the clones, as the ship shot into the air, launching at beyond the recommended startup capacity. Snowball didn't mind. With the situation at hand, Snowball sure as hell was going to report the pilot.

He felt the air rush around him as the creatures and the burning buildings dissapeared as they ascended into the sky above the burning Coruscant. He felt himself let loose a sigh of relief. The battle was over.

His thoughts didn't let him keep that hope. The battle was over, but not the infestation of the city. Chances were, they were going to meet their new insect friends a lot more before the day was up. Snowball was not looking forward to that.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. He felt a spark of shock as he instantly recognized the structure currently creeping closer to the ship. He struggled to a stand as his mind began to struggle against the orders of the past and the instinct of trying to survive the infestation.

He quickly made his way to the pilot. "Why here?" He demands.

"This is the only structure that will be easily defendable against the insects." The pilot replied. "The transports don't have enough fuel to reach orbit. New orders were to find a defendible area and try our best to remain in one piece."

Snowball felt himself purse his blood streaked lips, his head beginning to ache as the ships kept their steady course to the Jedi Temple.

**Haynar**

Haynar's of plan was to unleash chaos upon the Spaceport, bring the Humans on this world to their knees under the onslaught of the virus like races of insects.

Coruscant was supposed to be brought to it's knees and, in it's weakness, the insectoids were supposed to cleanse the planet of any Non-Zabrak kind. That is what the Dark One promised him.

What he had failed to mention was the true ferocity of the creature that he had given Haynar. It cared nothing for politics, for race. Nothing for wars, nothing for the Force Wielders. They cared only for the expansion of their kind and their Queen. And would go to any lengths to complete their instinct mission, including ridding themselves of Haynar's soldiers... and Haynar himself. He knew that he couldn't stick around any longer.

"Are my escorts prepared?" Haynar asked the guard captain pacing the center of the lab.

The scientist turned to him. "Yes sir. The escorts are ready. However, I must advice you against going outside the lab. These creatures... they're brutal, and they are spreading fast. We need time, time to learn to control them, time to..."

"We don't have time anymore, you idiot!" Haynar yelled at him. "These creatures are loose on the planet, tearing through everyone they see! We just unleashed a biological virus on Coruscant that is going to target everyone they see. The plan is obvious."

He turned and began to quickly click away at the monitors around the lab, clearing all evidence in the database. "We destroy the evidence, evacuate our followers and let the creatures eradicate every race on this planet."

Germed whirled around to Haynar. "I agreed to wipe out the officers in this Spaceport who do not follow our ways. I agreed to killing a select few, Haynar! Now your asking us to let these things kill an entire planet of people! Asking us to render an entire planet uninhabitable! This is crazy! This is -"

Haynar surged forward and pinned him against the equipment. "This is what you agreed to when you joined our cause!" He shouted. "You agreed to see the rise of the Zabrak species by any length necessary! By any means! This is a length that needs to be pushed, you idiot! And you will see this through!"

Germed met his eyes, anger coursing through them. "I won't do this. I won't kill a planet."

Haynar sneered. "I expected as much. Fine." He dropped him, turned to the Zabrak Guards around him and nodded. The guards immediately marched forward and seized Germed, dragging him up. "I wish I could kill you," Haynar said to him. "God, I wish. But the way things are, we still need you and that brain of yours to control these things. More specifically, that hooded man. But that doesn't mean you get off free from punishment.

"You will be labeled a traitor and a turncoat and brought to the hooded one in gains for a rousing round of capital punishment. I think I'll bring a seat and a snack for that, traitor." With that, the guards took Germed to the door.

Haynar turned to the Zabrak soldiers around him. "We make our way to the ships, warriors." He said. "We save no one. We stop for no one. We kill all in our way. Zabrak' are the superior race. We will show this universe the birth of the new Zabrak Regime. Move out."

The Zabrak Soldiers turned to follow Haynar as he approached the doors. Unflinching, his hand went to the door control. With a hiss, the doors to the lab slid open, leading to the ladder out to the Spaceport.

The danger of the situation was not lost on Haynar. He knew that he had to get out and fast.

They quickly descended the ladder and made their way through the now shattered entrance to the Spaceport, which was now a war zone.

Sparking wires now hung from the ceiling, interloped with the slime the creatures excreted. Bodies now sprawled across the floor, bloodied and mawled, mixed with the black shells of the dead creatures. Scorch marks peppered the walls and floors of the port, adding to the mix of smell of metallic blood and burning scorch marks.

Haynar felt himself bite his lower lip painfully as he surveyed the destroyed Spaceport. The creatures had been effective in clearing the Human Officers. To that extent, he was happy. His dream was being realized.

The Zabrak swiftly made their way down the destroyed halls rather quickly. Germed's rambling points to the creatures being spread throughout the planet being the reason they were not at the location of the Zabraks.

Haynar spent little energy listening to the traitor's ramblings. These creatures were just animals after all. All he knew is that the way out was as simple as finding the correct hanger and quickly evacuating the area.

After a couple minutes of searching, Haynar held up his hand for the signal of silence. In front of them stood a set of metal hangers, barricaded over by a wall of fluid.

Haynar turned to his warriors. "This is the door." He declared. "Get it open!"

One of his soldiers rushed forward, plasma torch in hand, and began gradually cutting away at the thickest part of the fluid, while another began to disable the airtight seals keeping the door shut. Sparks flew and sound immediately resonated within the burning Spaceport.

"What are you doing, Haynar?!" Germed hissed. "You are making too much sound! Those creatures are going to hear us!"

"It doesn't matter." Haynar retorted. "They're welcome to try and stop us, but we're well fortified and organized. I doubt they'll even get close."

"You don't think the officers were prepared?!" Germed demanded. "Look around you! You've seen what they've done! We have to find another way into the hanger besides-"

"No, we don't." Haynar hissed. "Keep at it! I want that door open!"

"Haynar, you're making a BIG mistake!" Germed yelled out. "You are seriously underestimating these creatures!"

Haynar turned and felt his first rocket forward and strike Germed's right cheek. "I'm not underestimating them, Germed!" He yelled back. "I understand the common power chain, though. These things are just animals! Animals can't use weapons! Zabrak's can!" He laughed out loud. "What the hell are those things going to do to us? We're armed, they're not."

As if on cue, a scream of pain erupted from the far right side of the darkness. All gun barrels immediately whirled to them, barrel lights shining brightly through the musky darkness.

There, sitting on the ground, covered in fluid, was the gun of a Zabrak soldier, missing it's owner.

Haynar felt a cold hand clench his heart. "How the hell did-" He found himself asking. He jumped up and turned to his warriors. "I want a defensive barrier put up around the doors!" He commanded. "Let nothing get close!"

His men immediately re-organized, making a full circle around the doors, their rifles trained. Haynar immediately reached for and trained his rifle, his scope-light scanning the darkness, cold beads of sweat peppering his head.

"They're just animals!" He called out to his warriors. "They are nothing!"

"Don't you get it?" Germed called out.

Before Haynar could respond, the entire left side of the circle exploded into plasma bolts as his warriors began firing into the darkness. This was followed by screams of pain from the warriors.

"They have ambushed us." Germed said to him. "We aren't going to hold them off. You've doomed us."

**Windu**

Windu wasn't to keen on welcoming the stinging pain of glass into his body once more. Unfortunately, that was exactly what he felt upon awaking on the floor of an unknown room, wind flowing from the now shattered glass door.

He groaned and attempted to stand, his cybernetic arm whirring as it attempted to balance out the weight he was pressing on it.

Drystan suddenly appeared appeared beside him, sweat and blood peppered across his face. "Master," He exclaimed, surprise on his face. "You're awake!"

Windu immediately tried to stand, but to his surprise, he struggled and fell to the floor, exhaustion washing over him.

"Easy, Master," Drystan pleaded. "You're injured and exhausted. You need time to-"

"Time?" Windu scoffed and winced. "Time is something we do not have, Drystan." He struggled to a full stand, groaned and faced Drystan. "Not only is the Jedi Temple in the path of an unrelenting wave of savagery, now we have that unknown creature running loose within the temple."

"Is it Sith?" Drystan asked.

"No," Windu replied with certainty. "That was no Sith. That was no creature I had ever encountered before."

Drystan features molded into obvious fear and worry. "Why is it here?" He asked. "Is this connected to the animalistic energy approaching the Temple?"

Windu quickly moved to the door and waved his hand. The door quickly wielded and hissed open. Windu turned to Drystan. "If that masked humanoid is connected to the energy coming to the temple, this can not bode well. We need to warn and prepare the Force Users in this temple."

As he stumbled into the hall with groans of pain, Drystan quickly followed him, confusion and worry apparent. "Prepare them for what?" He asked in confusion.

Windu stopped. He slowly turned to Drystan, a hard mix of fear and determination in his voice. "The battle," He stated. "The battle for the survival of everyone in this Temple."

**Warzone**

Seven of the non-biological abominations. That is how many had stood between Warzone and his prize. The non-biologicals gave him no thrill, no honor in slaying them. They lacked any kind of free-thinking or planning, any kind of challenge. The hunter was not pleased.

As Warzone slowly retracted his now oil-slicked blades from the head of the last non-biological, his sights quickly went on his main objective.

A vault stood in front of him, a vault that impressed even him. The amount of mechanized locks and power in the gears of the door itself were simply astounding to Warzone. It was quite obvious to him that the energy wielders that inhabited the structure had the obvious intent of keeping these powerful crystals to themselves and only themselves. Unfortunately for them, Warzone's mission said differently.

His quickly advanced to the Vault, his bio-mask scanning it at a pace only a skilled hunter veteran could match and read. Within seconds, he got his way in.

The Vault could withstand any and all of Warzone's weaponry, even at their max. However, even though the security console was encoded to protect against a truly impressive amount of species and hackers, Warzone did find the flaw in the system; the system was geared to recognize and attack all hyper-advanced attempts at decoding and forcing it open. Species with Hyper-Advanced systems would have trouble against such a system.

However, the Yatuja's technology was not hyper-advanced. They kept a strict ritual around their technology, only allowing translucent advances to them and only when a technology truly impresses them, which has not happened in thousands of years.

The technology that Warzone wielded was considered ancient by this systems standards. So ancient, the system would not even conceive it as a plausible threat to itself. That was Warzone's way in.

Warzone quickly advanced to the security system, his scarred reptilian hands now running across his Wrist Computer, beeping under his touch. As he came to a stop in front of the system, he pressed a couple more symbols on his Wrist Computer and slowly held it up to the system.

Instantly, electricity arced from his Wrist Device and into the Security System, warping the symbols displayed by the security screen. The system tried to begin a continuous flash of red (symbolizing a state of emergency, Warzone recognized.), but it was viciously halted by the virus that Warzone had already implanted deep in the systems. The power around the Vault immediately fluctuated and flickered, much to Warzone's pleasure. It would not be long now. The virus he implanted was already eating away at the holds to the door and the control it had to the gears around it. Soon it would be open, and the crystals would be the prize to the clan.

Before Warzone could completely relish in the new power the clan would be granted, the hunter came to notice something; the atmosphere had changed. He suddenly felt on edge, the way he had in his most perilous hunts. He felt cautious, his muscles tighten and, above all else, watched.

To his surprise, he immediately identified the feeling he felt. The all too familiar feeling he felt during the course of his first few hunts to be recognized as an adult. The feeling of the Hunter's one true enemy in this galaxy.

Without hesitation, Warzone felt the smooth slide of metal through his hand as he immediately drew and stabbed his combo-stick behind him. There was a sudden snik as the sharpened blade of the stick came in direct contact with something behind him.

He turned to find what he had already expected to see; his blade had punctured the black slick head of a Warrior Serpent.

Warzone clicked in satisfaction as he slowly withdrew his combo-stick and watched the slain Serpent fall to the floor. This was an honorable kill. The Serpents were one of the most vicious creatures in the Galaxy, a creature that Yatuja were taught at a young age was the perfect prey for them.

As Warzone watched the fallen Serpent dissolve in it's own acid, the sound of echoing hisses throughout the room immediately grabbed his attention. As his bio-mask almost instinctively switched to Serpent Sight, his bio-mask displayed a reading on the virus. It would take a minimum of five minutes to force the doors open and grant him access to the crystals.

At the same time, his mask showed that a group of Serpents were swiftly congregating on his position, followed by an immense wave of the beasts, all rushing to the tower at incredible speed.

Warzone roared in anticipation as he drew his blades with a satisfying grind of metal. This would be a challenge by any hunters standards, and challenges are what the Hunters lived for.

**Next Chapter:** **Aliens VS Predators at long last. As the Xenomorphs begin their assault on the Jedi Temple, the mass of survivors that have congregated there come to a realization; in the wake of this assault, they must survive as one or fall apart**.


End file.
